The study of Women's Health Across the Nation (SWAN I) was funded on September 1994 by the National Institutes on Aging in response to RFA AG-94-002 entitled "Menopause and Health in Aging Women." The RFA identified four primary objectives and called for a Coordinating Center, Clinical Sites and a central endocrinology laboratory. This Coordinating Center application is a component of a set of applications, including seven clinic sites and central endocrinology laboratory, to continue SWAN for an additional five years. SWAN II proposes to continue the science begun under the current awards, building on the experience gained to further enhance the scientific contribution of the study to our knowledge of the role of menopause and aging on health in mid-aged and older women. To facilitate addressing the scientific goals of this renewal, the Coordinating Center (CC) will meet the following four goals. 1. The CC will maintain and continue to enhance the current distributed data management system (DMS) to collect, integrate, quality control and document for analysis data collected directly from the clinic sites and from the central laboratories. 2. The CC will continue to support the development and implementation of all core and sub-core SWAN protocols, including scientific input, forms design, manuals of operation, training and certification of site staff and on-going quality control and standardization of measurement through site visits, regular conference calls and review of data. 3. The CC will continue to provide, in collaboration with site statisticians, statistical experience in study design and analytic approach, coordinate the development of and maintain all analytic data sets and complete analyses for manuscripts and presentations. Administratively, the CC will continue to coordinate and support the SWAN administrative structure through conference call and meeting support, and by maintaining Steering Committee (SC) and Executive Committee (EC) minutes, assisting with Advisory Panel (AP) minutes, maintaining the study directory, committee lists and the SWAN Web Site. The CC will also maintain all study protocol documentation.